Create a Cat!
by Gorsewhisker
Summary: Please Create a cat for my upcoming story, "Shadows of Rage!" C'mon, you know you wanna do it! If you still wanna create a cat that's fine. It can be used for another story. I have enough cats for this story, though. LOOK AT LAST CHAPTER OF YOU WANNA MAKE A CAT FOR ANOTHER STORY!
1. Open possibilities!

Hello, fellow warriors! So this is basically a simple Submit-A-Cat! I know there are alot of these, but can you please create a cat or two?

Please read these rules before you go on:  
Be realistic with your cats!  
No stupid names like Cheesefeather or Applecake, please!  
So I know you read the rules put "Pendragon rocks!" At the top of your form.  
I will not accept cats that are sent in by people who did not read the rules.  
I don't care what other people say, they can report if they want!

HAVE FUN! :D

Here are the open spaces-

FalconClan FalconClan is like the forest's ShadowClan. They live highest in the mountains. Mostly they eat birds, sometAt first, the cold was a problem, and kits were dying from the cold. But they've adapted to the cold and found a way to keep kits warm, and healthy. FalconClan are still low on warriors, though. When Leaf-bare comes, the cold is worse than ever.

Leader- Ashstar

Deputy- Open

Med. Cat-Open

Med. Cat apprentice-Open

Warriors-

Hawkfire

Firedapple

Open

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Sorrowpaw

Open

Kits-

Adderkit

Open

Open

Open

Elders-

Raventalon

HeatherClan-  
HeatherClan is like the forest's ThunderClan. They live at the base of the mountains. HeatherClan is highly unliked by the cats of FalconClan. Mostly they eat plump voles, starlings, and chiffinches.

Leader-Open

Deputy- Cindershadow

Med. Cat- Open

Med. Cat apprentince- Shrewpaw

Warriors-

Mossdapple

Feathernose

Starlingfeather

Tornear

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Wolfpaw

Starpaw

Greypaw

Brakenpaw

Elders-

Open

Open

Specklepelt

MistClan MistClan is like the forest's WindClan. (Not RiverClan) They live on the mountain to the right of FalconClan. They live in the middle of the mountain, where the fog lingers until Green-leaf. Their prey is mostly hawks and ravens.

Leader- Riverstar

Deputy- Ashsmoke

Med. Cat- Dapplefoot

Med. Cat apprentince- None yet.

Warriors-

Gorseshadow

Ravenwhisker

Starlingmint

Open

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Swiftpaw

Fawnpaw

Badgerpaw

Spiderpaw

Kits-

Sorrelkit

Queens-

Hollowstorm

Tawnyfoot

Honeyfern

Elders-

Open

Open

DewClan  
DewClan is like the forest's RiverClan. They live near the middle of FalconClan's mountain. There is a stream flowing through the mountain, but DewClan don't fish. They are conistintly challenged by FalconClan.

Leader- Open

Deputy- Nutfeather

Medicine Cat- Tawnyleaf

Med. Cat Apprentince- Silverpaw

Warriors-

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Rustpaw

Flamepaw

Brightpaw

Foxpaw

Kits-

Open

Open

Open

Queens-

Open

Open

Elders-

Birdflight

Lichenfern

Open

Kittypets-

Shine

Open

Open

Rouges-

Star

Sal

Open

Open

Loners-

Open

Open

Open

Here's the form!

Name:

Clan cat? (If so, what Clan?):

Rank:

Appearance:

Apprentice (If warrior):

Mentor (If still apprentice):

Mate or Crush:

Evil?:

Secerets:

Main?:

Your character may die in the story. If you do not want them to die, say so here:

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE! If you get a message that says, "YOUR CAT HAS BEEN ACCEPTED INTO MY STORY, 'Shadows of Rage'! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEW STORY!" It obvously means I will use your cat in my story.

Thanks again! Gorsewhisker, out.


	2. Closing in fast! FalconClans running out

Hello, fellow warriors! So this is basically a simple Submit-A-Cat! I know there are alot of these, but can you please create a cat or two?

Please read these rules before you go on:

Be realistic with your cats!

No stupid names like Cheesefeather or Rocktable, please!

If you want your apprentince to stay an apprentince, put that under 'Rank'.

So I know you read the rules put "Bluestar rocks!" At the top of your form.

I will not accept cats that are sent in by people who did not read the rules.

If your character is a kit or apprentince, please put their warrior name as well, or else I will choose one for you.

If your cat is a leader, please put their warrior name, too. (If they are evil.)

This is not first come, first serve; I only choose the best!

I'd like it if you could PM me your cat, but if you don't want to that's okay. But if you have an evil cat, please PM me!

I don't care what other people say, they can report this if they want!

HAVE FUN! :D

Here are the open spaces-

FalconClan FalconClan is like the forest's ShadowClan. They live highest in the mountains. Mostly they eat birds, sometmies a scrawny mouse or two. At first, the cold was a problem, and kits were dying from the cold. But they've adapted to the cold and found a way to keep kits warm, and healthy. FalconClan are still low on warriors, though. When Leaf-bare comes, the cold is worse than ever.

Leader- Ashstar

Deputy- Goldenheart

Med. Cat-Open

Med. Cat apprentice-Open

Warriors-

Hawkfire

Firedapple

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Sorrowpaw

Cloudpaw

Queens-

Whitecloud (Mate, Skypelt)

Kits-

Snowkit

Desertkit

Thornkit

Elders-

Raventalon

Queens-

Featherash

Riverleaf

HeatherClan-  
HeatherClan is like the forest's ThunderClan. They live at the base of the mountains. HeatherClan is highly unliked by the cats of FalconClan. Mostly they eat plump voles, starlings, and chiffinches.

Leader-Open

Deputy- Cindershadow

Med. Cat- Open

Med. Cat apprentince- Shrewpaw

Warriors-

Mossdapple

Feathernose

Starlingfeather

Tornear

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Wolfpaw

Starpaw

Greypaw

Brakenpaw

Kits-

Bramblekit

Fernkit

Queens-

Stormwater

Open

Elders-

Specklepelt

Open

Open

MistClan MistClan is like the forest's WindClan. (Not RiverClan) They live on the mountain to the right of FalconClan. They live in the middle of the mountain, where the fog lingers until Green-leaf. Their prey is mostly hawks and ravens.

Leader- Hazelstar

Deputy- Ashsmoke

Med. Cat- Dapplefoot

Med. Cat apprentince- None yet.

Warriors-

Gorseshadow

Ravenwhisker

Starlingmint

Open

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Swiftpaw

Fawnpaw

Badgerpaw

Spiderpaw

Kits-

Sorrelkit

Queens-

Hollowstorm

Tawnyfoot

Honeyfern

Elders-

Open

Open

DewClan DewClan is like the forest's RiverClan. They live near the middle of FalconClan's mountain. There is a stream flowing through the mountain, but DewClan don't fish. They are conistintly challenged by FalconClan.

Leader- Open

Deputy- Nutfeather

Medicine Cat- Tawnyleaf

Med. Cat Apprentince- Silverpaw

Warriors-

Swallowflight

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Rustpaw

Flamepaw

Birchpaw

Foxpaw

Kits-

Open

Open

Open

Queens-

Open

Open

Elders-

Birdflight

Lichenfern

Open

Kittypets-

Shine

Open

Open

Rouges-

Star

Sal

Open

Open

Loners-

Jay

Open

Open

Here's the form!

Name:

Clan cat? (If so, what Clan?):

Rank:

Mate:

Aprentince (If warrior):

Mentor (If still apprentice):

Mate or Crush:

Evil?:

Secerets:

Main?:

Your character may die in the story. If you do not want them to die, say so here:

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE! If you get a message that says, "YOUR CAT HAS BEEN ACCEPTED INTO MY STORY, 'Shadows of Rage'! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEW STORY!" It obvously means I will use your cat in my story.

Thanks again! Gorsewhisker, out.


	3. OVERLOAD! (What about DewClan?)

_**Hello, fellow warriors! So this is basically a simple Submit-A-Cat! I **_  
_**know there are alot of these, but can you please create a cat or two?**_

_**Please read these rules before you go on:**_

_**Be realistic with your cats!**_

_**No stupid names like Cheesefeather or Rocktable, please!**_

_**If you want your apprentince to stay an apprentince, put that under **_  
_**'Rank'.**_

_**So I know you read the rules put "Bluestar rocks!" At the top of your **_  
_**form.**_

_**I will not accept cats that are sent in by people who did not read the **_  
_**rules.**_

_**If your character is a kit or apprentince, please put their warrior name **_  
_**as well, or else I will choose one for you.**_

_**If your cat is a leader, please put their warrior name, too. (If they are **_  
_**evil.)**_

_**This is not first come, first serve; I only choose the best!**_

_**I'd like it if you could PM me your cat, but if you don't want to that's **_  
_**okay. But if you have an evil cat, please PM me!**_

_**I don't care what other people say, they can report this if they want!**_

_**HAVE FUN! :D**_

_**Here are the open spaces-**_

**FalconClan**  
**FalconClan is like the forest's ShadowClan. They live highest in the **  
**mountains. Mostly they eat birds, sometmies a scrawny mouse or two. **  
**At first, the cold was a problem, and kits were dying from the cold. But **  
**they've adapted to the cold and found a way to keep kits warm, and **  
**healthy. FalconClan are still low on warriors, though. When Leaf-bare **  
**comes, the cold is worse than ever.**

Leader- Ashstar

Deputy- Goldenheart

Med. Cat-Palefeather

Med. Cat apprentice-Open

Warriors-

Cinderberry

Ravenwing

Sharpfang

Apprentinces-

Sorrowpaw

Cloudpaw

Queens-

Whitecloud (Mate, Skypelt)

Kits-

Snowkit

Desertkit

Thornkit

Elders-

Raventalon

Queens-

Featherash

Riverleaf

**HeatherClan-**  
**HeatherClan is like the forest's ThunderClan. They live at the base of **  
**the mountains. HeatherClan is highly unliked by the cats of **  
**FalconClan. Mostly they eat plump voles, starlings, and chiffinches.**

Leader-Open

Deputy- Cindershadow

Med. Cat- Open

Med. Cat apprentince- None yet (Future Shrewpaw)

Warriors-

Mossdapple

Feathernose

Starlingfeather

Tornear

Sunblaze

Open

Apprentinces-

Wolfpaw

Starpaw

Greypaw

Brakenpaw

Queens-

Echosong

Open

Open

Open

Kits-

Bramblekit

Fernkit

Queens-

Stormwater

Open

Elders-

Specklepelt

Open

Open

**MistClan**  
**MistClan is like the forest's WindClan. (Not RiverClan) They live on the **  
**mountain to the right of FalconClan. They live in the middle of the **  
**mountain, where the fog lingers until Green-leaf. Their prey is mostly **  
**hawks and ravens.**

Leader- Hazelstar

Deputy- Sleetfall

Med. Cat- Dapplefoot

Med. Cat apprentince- Larchpaw

Warriors-

Gorseshadow

Ravenstripe

Starlingmint

Applestrike

Open

Open

Apprentinces-

Swiftpaw

Lightningpaw

Littlepaw

Tansypaw

Kits-

Sorrelkit

Queens-

Hollowstorm

Tawnyfoot

Honeyfern

Elders-

Open

Open

**DewClan**  
**DewClan is like the forest's RiverClan. They live near the middle of **  
**FalconClan's mountain. There is a stream flowing through the **  
**mountain, but DewClan don't fish. They are conistintly challenged by **  
**FalconClan.**

Leader- Open

Deputy- Nutfeather

Medicine Cat- Tawnyleaf

Med. Cat Apprentince- Silverpaw

Warriors-

Swallowflight

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices-

Rustpaw

Flamepaw

Birchpaw

Foxpaw

Kits-

Open

Open

Open

Queens-

Open

Open

Elders-

Birdflight

Lichenfern

Open

Kits-

Open

Open

Open

Open

**Kittypets-**

Shine

Open

Open

**Rouges-**

Star

Ky

Open

Open

**Loners-**

Jay

Open

Open

Here's the form!

Name:

Clan cat? (If so, what Clan?):

Rank:

Mate:

Aprentince (If warrior):

Mentor (If still apprentice):

Mate or Crush:

Evil?:

Secerets:

Main?:

Your character may die in the story. If you do not want them to die, say  
so here:

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE! If you get a  
message that says, "YOUR CAT HAS BEEN ACCEPTED INTO MY  
STORY, 'Shadows of Rage'! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEW  
STORY!" It obvously means I will use your cat in my story!

Thanks again! Gorsewhisker, out.  
(And sorry for any mistakes)

_**MISTCLAN & FALCONCLAN OVERLOAD!**_


	4. Last chapter?

_**Hello, fellow warriors! So this is just a simple Submit-A-Cat! I know there are alot of these, but can you please create a cat or two?**_

**Please read these rules before you go on-**

**Be realistic with your cats!**

**No stupid names like Farttail or Kitfur, please!**

**If you want your apprentice to stay an apprentice, put that under 'Rank.'**

**So I know you read the rules, put 'Honeyfern is awesome! At the top of your form.**

**I will not accept cats who are sent in by people who did not read the rules.**

**I'd like it if you could PM me your cat, but if you don't want to or can't. that's okay. But if you have an evil cat, please PM me!**

**Just so you know, this is not first come, first serve- I only choose the best!**

**I don't care what other people say, they can report this if they want!**

**HAVE FUN! :D**

**Here are the open spaces-**

**FalconClan**

**FalconClan is like the forest's ShadowClan. They live highest in the **

**mountains. Mostly they eat birds, sometimes a scrawny mouse or two. **

**At first, the cold was a problem, and kits were dying from the cold. But **

**they've adapted to the cold and found a way to keep kits warm, and **

**healthy. FalconClan are still low on warriors, though. When Leaf-bare **

**comes, the cold is worse than ever.**

Leader- Ashstar

Deputy- Goldenheart

Med. Cat-Palefeather

Med. Cat apprentice-Jayfoot

Warriors-

Cinderberry

Ravenwing

Sharpfang

Silverfoot

Harestep

Apprentinces-

Sorrowpaw

Cloudpaw

Queens-

Whitecloud (Mate, Skypelt)

Kits-

Snowkit

Desertkit

Thornkit

Owlkit

Elders-

Raventalon

Queens-

Featherash

Riverleaf

**HeatherClan-**

**HeatherClan is like the forest's ThunderClan. They live at the base of**

**the mountains. HeatherClan is highly unliked by the cats of**

**FalconClan. Mostly they eat plump voles, starlings, and chaffinches.**

**Leader-Ivystar**

Deputy- Cindershadow

Med. Cat- Open

Med. Cat apprentince- None yet (Future Shrewpaw)

Warriors-

Mossdapple

Feathernose

Starlingfeather

Tornear

Sunblaze

Irisfern

Apprentinces-

Barkpaw

Wolfpaw

Starpaw

Graypaw

Swanpaw

Queens-

Echojay

Ashwhisker

Hazelscar

Stormwater

Kits-

Bramblekit

Fernkit

Elders-

Specklepelt

Featherdapple

Hollyfoot

**MistClan**

**MistClan is like the forest's WindClan. (Not RiverClan) They live on the**

**mountain to the right of FalconClan. They live in the middle of the**

**mountain, where the fog lingers until Green-leaf. Their prey is mostly**

**hawks and ravens.**

Leader- Hazelstar

Deputy- Sleetfall

Med. Cat- Dapplefoot

Med. Cat apprentince- Larchpaw

Warriors-

Gorseshadow

Ravenstripe

Starlingmint

Applestrike

Kestrelberry

Wishsoul

Apprentinces-

Swiftpaw

Lightningpaw

Littlepaw

Tansypaw

Kits-

Sorrelkit

Queens-

Hollowstorm

Tawnyfoot

Honeyfoot

Elders-

Sparrowfoot

Shadenose

**DewClan**

**DewClan is like the forest's RiverClan. They live near the middle of **

**FalconClan's mountain. There is a stream flowing through the **

**mountain, but DewClan don't fish. They are consistently challenged by **

**FalconClan.**

Leader- Cloudstar

Deputy- Nutfeather

Medicine Cat- Tawnyleaf

Med. Cat Apprentince- Silverpaw

Warriors-

Swallowflight

Quilltail

Russetfall

Leafberry

Breezeshadow

Birchwhisker

Apprentices-

Rustpaw

Flamepaw

Birchpaw

Foxpaw

Kits-

Breezekit

Fallowkit

Songkit

Queens-

Lilyfoot

Birchtail

Elders-

Birdflight

Lichenfern

Foxbreeze

**Kittypets-**

Shine

Arena

Robert

**Rouges-**

Star

Ky

Kyen

Sparrow

Ikan

Senshou

**Loners-**

Jay

Rain

Stone

Here's the form!

Name:

Clan cat? (If so, what Clan?):

Gender:

Rank:

Appearance:

Mate or Crush:

Aprentince (If warrior):

Mentor (If still apprentice):

Personality:

Abilities:

Disabilities

Evil?:

Secrets:

Main?:

Your character may die in the story. If you do not want them to die, say

so here:

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE! If you get a**

**message that says, "YOUR CAT HAS BEEN ACCEPTED INTO MY**

**STORY, 'Shadows of Rage'! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEW**

**STORY!" It obviously means I will use your cat in my story!**

**Thanks again! Gorsewhisker, out.**

**(And sorry for any mistakes)**

**MISTCLAN & FALCONCLAN OVERLOAD!**


End file.
